


I Wondered if the Leaves Could Grow Back

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Fated Stars [3]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the relationships that make up Ram/Tron/Anon/Gibson. (I know, it seems like it makes no sense...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wondered if the Leaves Could Grow Back

**Ram/Tron**

For the most part they’re just friends, the oldest and greatest of friends. Tron knows that Ram ca be trusted with anything, and Ram knows the same of Tron. For Tron, Ram is the hopefullness he never allowed himself to express, for Ram, Tron is the strength and Courage he always wished he had (Tron knows Ram has it anyway).

When Ram came back, when he saved Tron, that friendship changes. For a while Ram was everything, hope and strength and courage, while Tron tried to be anything familiar. When Tron came back to himself, Ram was there, patient, hopeful and Strong beyond measure, and they’re more than friends, of course they are.

**Gibson/Anon**

It’s simple with Gibson and Anon. Anon doesn’t have to say anything and Gibson knows what he means. Sometimes Gibson prefers it when Anon doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t like to think about those first microcycles they knew each other, it fills him with fear and leaves him feeling sick. But he can’t deny those moments, that that first moment, isn’t important.

Gibson looked at Anon and trusted someone for the first time in so long, and Anon looked and Gibson and smiles for the very first time (though he will deny it).

**Gibson/Ram**

On the surface, their relationship is based upon the fact that Gibson reminds Ram of himself, a little more reckless, a little quicker to laugh and smile, but essentially, they work well together as they bring a lightness and laughter to the group.

But besides that, Gibson knows that Ram understands him best in the moments he doesn’t want to laugh, in the moments that he remembers Bostrum, when he feels the guilt at asking Anon to kill him (they tell him this is foolish, but he can’t help but feel guilt at forcing Anon into that). Ram is the one Gibson can go to, to sit quietly with and not think about a damn thing.

**Tron/Anon**

At first, back in the beginning, it was because Anon worshipped Tron, idolised him, wanted to emulate him, wanted to prove himself, even after he thought the program dead.

By the time that Tron is back with them though, Anon is his own program, a leader and friend to Gibson and Ram, faithful, strong. He still idolises Tron a little, but it’s tempered with a love and amusement that comes from all the stories Ram has told about him, and the way Tron smiles at him.

**Tron/Gibson**

Mostly, they just argue, about everything and anything, and Gibson just deliberately gets on Tron’s nerves.

But then, Tron knows that Gibson set up Bostrum, knows he was a leader of a group that was full of so much anger and hate, and instead of forging an army, he forged a family and a home.

And, okay, Gibson can see the same in Tron. He can also see the way Tron really listens to him when he talks, doesn’t just dismiss him, he really cares, and Gibson sees that. Not that he’s going to tell Tron about that.

**Anon/Ram**

When Ram said quiet and wistful to Anon that he wanted to save Tron, Anon had nodded and said, “Yes, okay.” And really, that conversation, for both of them, says it all.


End file.
